Электронная пиратская бухта, или Лучший ход
by Scorpion-ru
Summary: Видия проспорила Динь-динь и отправляется на пиратский корабль, чтобы взять интервью у капитана Крюка. Неужели морские разбойники изменились и промышляют лишь нарушением права копирования? Скоро фея быстрого полёта обо всём узнает, если останется в живых.


**Электронная пиратская бухта, или Лучший ход**  
_Рассказ по мотивам анимационного фильма «Феи»_

Дверь в каюту распахнулась. Капитан Джеймс Крюк степенно проследовал через всю комнату и уселся за старинный письменный стол.  
— Сударыня! Великодушно прошу меня извинить, что заставил ждать, — морской волк в знак приветствия приподнял пышную шляпу, украшенную диковинными перьями. Затем капитан придвинул поближе скрипучий стул и включил компьютер. Одну минутку! Откуда взялся компьютер на потрёпанном пиратском корабле 19 века? Вы удивлены? А теперь вообразите изумление гостьи капитана Крюка, феи быстрого полёта, никогда не видевшей современной вычислительной техники!  
— Я решил, что статья обо мне в «Вечерней Долине» будет неполной без моих портретов и фотографий. Уж не серчайте, печатаем, как можем.  
Видия изо всех сил делала вид, что придирчиво изучает снимки, которые посыпались на стол из небольшого конверта. Но на самом деле в эту минуту в голове смелой феи вертелась одна мысль: «Никогда! Больше никогда не буду играть с Динькой в шахматы! На спор — никогда!»  
— Ну что ж, моя уважаемая гостья, почту за честь поведать вам обо всём, что только пожелаете узнать, — широко улыбаясь, проговорил Крюк. Видия не растерялась, в ответ она протянула капитану бумажку. Увы, люди не понимали фей, поэтому общаться можно было только с помощью письма. Пират прочитал и ответил:  
— Это действительно так. Наша славная команда уже давно не выходит в море в привычном для вас смысле. Видите ли, в этом нет большой необходимости. Разумеется, порою мы вынуждены пополнять припасы, но грабить и топить корабли… Это же несовременно! Мы — пираты новой эпохи. Как вы успели заметить, с недавних пор мы обзавелись этими прекрасными машинами и подключились к мировой информационной сети. В каком-то смысле мы по-прежнему ходим по волнам, правда, теперь по электромагнитным… Нет, постойте, это как-то не звучит. Хотя, что я волнуюсь, вы ведь всё равно перепишете текст и придадите моей речи ещё больше изящества?  
Видия кивнула, продолжая записывать за капитаном.

— С вашего позволения продолжу. Итак, морские сражения остались в прошлом. Равно как и погони за золотом. А знаете, почему? Как, по-вашему, что сейчас самое ценное? — Крюк прочитал очередную записку и поморщился, — нет, не совсем. Деньги, конечно, важны и полезны, а власть — понятие весьма расплывчатое. Взять вашу королеву, к примеру. Хоть она и стоит во главе Долины фей, но ныне её власть как никогда ограничена.

Фея быстрого полёта насторожилась и вопросительно посмотрела на пирата. Крюк добился своего — он привлёк внимание гостьи.  
— А разве не так? У вас ведь вполне современное государственное устройство. У фей есть права и обязанности, а действия монарха ограничены законами. Конечно, я доподлинно не знаю, как у вас всё устроено. Впрочем, приглашайте, я приду и с радостью побеседую…  
Видия скрестила руки на груди и выразительно взглянула на капитана.  
— Да. Вы правы, я отвлёкся от темы. На мой взгляд, сегодня самое ценное — это информация. Спросите, какая? О, это зависит от ваших предпочтений. Впрочем, одно неоспоримо — кто владеет информацией, владеет миром. Да, вот так и напишите.

Морской волк прочитал новую записку.  
— Именно к этому я и веду! Мои приспеш… то есть, сподвижники гуляют по просторам всемирной сети, ищут информацию и даже делятся ей со всем миром. Наверное, вам не терпится узнать, что я имею в виду? Что ж, будет лучше, если я всё покажу, — капитан Крюк указал на экран, — это наша собственная страница в мировой информационной сети. Отсюда все желающие могут совершенно бесплатно получить то, за что обычно приходится платить немалые деньги.

Карандаш Видии замер в одной точке. Фея взглянула на капитана широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Да-да, вы не ослышались, — сказал капитан, — старина Робин Гуд бы нами гордился. Мы пошли по его стопам. Современные пираты делятся добром со всем миром. Благодаря нам бедные студенты читают любые книги и изучают программное обеспечение, доступное лишь богачам. Благодаря нам юные романтики из необеспеченных семей могут скрасить вечер любой музыкой и кинофильмами. Благодаря нам неимущие получают то, что доступно лишь весьма зажиточным и зачастую не самым честным людям.

Фея быстрого полёта задумалась, а потом написала капитану очередной вопрос.  
— О, ну зачем же сразу называть нас ворами? — поморщился Крюк, — мы — пираты. И смею заметить, весьма благородные. Вор присваивает себе чужую собственность, а пират новой эпохи — раздаёт даром. Была одна книжка — стало две. Где же тут воровство? Вор — это самозванец, выдающий себя за автора произведения. Тем не менее, вы правы, что авторы работ получат значительно меньше прибыли. Но не всё так просто, как вам может показаться, Видия, — он впервые обратился к гостье по имени, — неужели вы думаете, что композитор, художник или писатель получит всю выручку от продажи трудов? В лучшем случае, десятую часть. Спросите, кто забирает львиную долю? Я отвечу — посредники. Они — самые настоящие пираты в галстуках. Некоторые из них, конечно, помогают прославить автора и поскорее продать его работы, но большая часть этих посредников — самые настоящие паразиты. Они-то и вопят громче всех, что мы, благородные пираты, виновны во всех грехах…

Капитан прочитал новую записку.  
— Вынужден признать, авторов поддержать необходимо. Если их не будет, кого же грабить? Мы, пираты, считаем, что нужно больше рекламодателей, которые будут отчислять суммы одарённым и востребованным творцам. На нашей странице, кстати, уже давно крутятся объявления спонсоров, а вырученные средства перечисляются авторам. Ну, и нам, разумеется, кое-что перепадает.

Видия усмехнулась и отправила Крюку бумажный самолётик. Пират на лету схватил его и мигом прочитал очередной вопрос.  
— Крупные компании, говорите… Что-нибудь придумают. Прошу меня извинить, но я пират, а не советник по развитию предприятия. Моё дело показать глубину несправедливости и порока. Качество работ становится всё хуже. Многие фильмы и книги выходят исключительно ради прибыли. Издатели всё меньше и меньше задумываются о духовном и умственном обогащении своих зрителей и читателей. Впрочем, нет, теперь их пренебрежительно называют _потребителями_. Искусство просто-напросто вырождается. А жадные правообладатели вместо того чтобы прислушаться, ужесточают законы и вводят цензуру, с которой мы самоотверженно сражаемся. Вы ведь знаете, что такое цензура?

Фея быстрого полёта уже как-то раз слышала это слово, но это было очень давно. Заметив её замешательство, капитан, улыбнулся, словно мудрый профессор, и продолжил:  
— Я напомню вам. Цензура — это государственный надзор за произведениями искусства и средствами массовой информации. Неугодные идеи уничтожаются и просто не доходят до читателя. И некоторые государства делают вид, будто борются с пиратством, а на самом деле вводят цензуру.

Фея призадумалась, но написала ещё вопрос.  
— Ох, кто бы мог подумать, Видия, что вы так сильно печётесь о законах! Впрочем, признаю, мы и правда нарушаем существующие законы. Но осмелюсь заметить, барышня, что прямо сейчас вы находитесь на пиратском корабле. Вы ждали чего-то иного? Не думаю, что вы поймёте меня, но всё же скажу: Есть на свете не только законы, но и справедливость. Поразмыслите на досуге. Хотите ещё что-нибудь спросить?

Гостья написала ещё одну записку. Капитан прочитал её и на мгновение переменился в лице. Однако ответил с прежним беззаботным выражением:  
— Охотно расскажу! Впрочем, вам, наверное, будет трудно понять все тонкости, ведь, как я успел заметить, вы не мастерица, а фея быстрого полёта, не так ли? И потом, не всё ли равно как мы подключаемся к сети. Главное ведь простор мысли и свобода самовыражения!  
В ответ Видия потёрла руки и взглянула капитану прямо в глаза, явно ожидая продолжения.  
— Что ж, извольте, я всё расскажу и покажу, — пират незаметно нажал на скрытую кнопку под столом, — мы выходим в сеть через оптоволоконный кабель, проложенный по дну океана. Большая удача, что мы его нашли и сумели подключиться. Сигналы поступают в особое распределительное устройство, которое подключено ко всем нашим вычислительным машинам. У каждого члена моей команды есть вот такой красавец! — капитан заботливо стёр пылинку с монитора.

Раздался стук в дверь.  
— Заходите! — скомандовал Крюк.  
— Простите, сэр, — обратился вошедший, — ваш кофе готов. Надеюсь, я не помешал?  
— О, нет, Билли, ну что ты! Я как раз разъяснял гостье, как устроена наша локальная сеть, — подмигнул капитан, — сам понимаешь, объяснить это непросто, а без кофе со сливками просто никак. Кстати, пирог апельсиновый?  
— Так точно, сэр! Как вы любите, — матрос поставил поднос на стол, — разрешите идти?  
— Разрешаю! — капитан небрежно махнул рукой. Билли удалился, закрыв за собой дверь.  
— Так, на чём это мы остановились? — переспросил Крюк, наливая себе кофе в фарфоровую чашку (старинную и явно дорогую), — да, о том, как мы выходим в сеть, — пират сперва положил белоснежный кофейник на стол, но потом передумал и налил ещё немного кофе, на сей раз в маленькую чашку размером с напёрсток.  
Видия недоверчиво нахмурилась. Капитан в ответ рассмеялся.  
— О, неужели вы всерьёз полагаете, что я, благородный пират, намерен вас отравить? Право, вы меня обижаете. Что ж, убедитесь сами, — Крюк сделал большой глоток из своей чашки, — мои намерения чисты и искренни. Кофе, кстати, из Бразилии, а сливки из Новой Зеландии.  
С капитаном ничего не произошло. В самом деле, не собирается же он отравить сам себя. Фея быстрого полёта отпила из крошечной фарфоровой чашки. Кофе оказался некрепким, но сладким и очень душистым. Тем временем Крюк продолжил рассказ:  
— Я ведь капитан не только на корабле, но ещё и в корабельной сети. Я решаю, у кого какие права доступа и какая скорость передачи данных. Я решаю, чей черёд всякий вздор удалять с нашей страницы… — чем дальше говорил капитан, тем меньше Видия понимала, о чём он толкует. Вскоре стремительной фее показалось, что она находится в каком-то облаке. Ну да ничего, пускай сейчас комната становится всё мутнее и темнее, зато вскоре всё прояснится…

Сначала Видия ощутила боль. Голова раскалывалась. Вскоре звенящий шум отступил, силы постепенно возвращались. «Чтоб Крюку ещё хуже пришлось!» — вспыхнула первая мысль. Фея быстрого полёта разлепила глаза и огляделась вокруг. Тусклая лампочка горит под потолком, деревянные стены, прутья. Прутья?  
— Сочувствую, — раздался голос. Видия вздрогнула и обернулась. В соседней клетке сидела другая фея. Юная, хотя по виду не определишь, сколько фее лет. Но судя по новому платью из белого волокна, обвитому проводками (это что-то новенькое), она прибыла с Континента недавно.  
— Этот Крюк, пиранья беззубая, отравил меня! Надеюсь, сейчас он чувствует себя так же! — разозлилась Видия.  
— Люди — не феи. Яды на нас действуют по-разному, — тихо сказала незнакомка.  
— Тебя тоже поймали? — спросила быстрая летунья, протирая глаза.  
— Я с рождения в этой клетке, — бесцветным голосом ответила худенькая фея с каштановыми волосами.  
— Пираты! — с омерзением бросила Видия, медленно поднимаясь с колен, — я так и знала, что капитан нагло врёт. Напридумывал тут про всякие информационные сети, а сам знай себе фей похищает!  
— Он не соврал. Корабль правда стоит на якоре, а пираты бродят по мировой информационной сети, — проговорила пленница.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать? Кстати, будем знакомы. Я Видия, быстрейшая фея во всей Долине, лучшая повелительница ветров, — без лишней скромности представилась летунья.  
— Ланна, — ответила фея, взглянув на Видию тусклыми серыми глазами, в которых отражалось лишь отчаяние, — я фея электронных сетей. Мой дар не просто выразить словами. Я чувствую электромагнитные колебания в определённых диапазонах. Могу перестроить и перенаправить сигналы. Всё происходит так быстро, что порой я и сама не понимаю, что делаю. Без меня пираты не попали бы в мировую сеть. Я — их ключевой узел.  
— Ага! — воскликнула Видия, — так отключи их ко всем троллям! Ишь, что удумали! Живых фей в клетке держать, как рабов! Благородные пираты, нечего сказать!  
— Подумай наперёд! Они уничтожат меня, если отключу, — возразила Ланна.  
— Да, похоже, ты и правда тут засиделась, — покачала головой стремительная фея, — пираты тебе мозги промыли! Давай выбираться отсюда! Кстати, если забыла, ты тоже фея и без пыльцы долго не протянешь!  
— Немного осталось. Ты уж потерпи, — попросила она безжизненным голосом.  
— Поясни-ка! — насторожилась Видия.  
— С тобой будет то же, что и с другими пленницами. Пираты скоро выжмут из тебя пыльцу, чтобы ненадолго продлить мне жизнь, — произнесла Ланна.  
— Что значит «выжмут»? — забеспокоилась повелительница ветров.  
— Скоро узнаешь. — Отрешённый взгляд феи сетей внушал ужас.  
Видия огляделась вокруг. Помещение смахивало на запущенную мастерскую. Повсюду валялись инструменты, какие-то детали, мусор. Среди хозяйственной утвари выделялся грязный кухонный комбайн. Этот прибор сразу чем-то не понравился фее быстрого полёта. Любопытно, что готовили в этой штуке? Похоже, на стёклах налипли остатки какого-то томатного пюре.  
— Ты как хочешь, а я сваливаю! — заявила Видия, осознав, что на пиратском корабле ничего хорошего её не ждёт.  
— Мы обречены, — прошептала Ланна.  
— За себя говори! — огрызнулась непокорная фея, изо всех сил пытаясь придумать, как выбраться из клетки. Её взгляд скользнул по полкам. На самом верху лежало несколько толстых папок с бумагами. Лукавая улыбка вновь блеснула на лице Видии.  
— Я никогда не жаловалась на свой дар!  
Точный порыв ветра сбросил одну папку на стол. От сильного удара она раскрылась, бумаги разлетелись во все стороны. Новый вихрь придвинул листы вплотную к клеткам.  
— Бесполезно, — вздохнула юная пленница, — пираты услышат шум и придут раньше.  
— А что теперь скажешь? — находчивая фея сняла с листа две канцелярские скрепки.  
— Даже феи-мастерицы, что были тут до тебя, не сумели открыть замки, — лицо Ланны являло саму безнадёжность.  
— Скрепок не было, вот и не сумели! — парировала Видия, разгибая проволочку, — да, ты права, я не мастерица, но не нужно быть ей, чтобы справиться с этим игрушечным замочком, — новоиспечённая взломщица принялась с уверенным видом ковыряться в замке, — как-то раз к берегу прибило целый чемодан (вот люди растяпы). Он был закрыт на такой вот замочек, только жёлтого цвета. И моя лучшая подруга — она, кстати, самая искусная мастерица во всей Долине — открыла его за секунду! Так что дай мне минутку — сейчас будем на свободе.  
В коридоре раздались шаги.  
— У тебя нет минутки, — уныние Ланны сменилось страхом, — поспеши!  
— Нужно выиграть время, — Видия смотрела по сторонам, отчаянно пытаясь что-то придумать. Её взгляд остановился на громоздком шкафу возле двери. — Раз всем говорю, что я лучшая повелительница ветров, придётся отрабатывать!  
Шкаф содрогнулся от воздушного удара, но не сдвинулся с места. Неужели силы не хватило? Тем временем за дверью послышались голоса. Кто-то звенел связкой ключей. Видия пригляделась — теперь стало ясно, что шкаф крепился стене с помощью небольшой петли на крючке. Значит, нужно направить сразу два сверхмощных воздушных удара. От первого подскочит крючок, а второй свалит шкаф. До сих пор фее быстрого полёта никогда не приходилось повелевать мощными ветрами с такой точностью и силой. По ту сторону двери кто-то вставил ключ в замок. Пора! Видия призвала на помощь всё своё умение и направила воздух прямо в цель. Какой-то пират уже показался в двери, которая вновь захлопнулась — падающий шкаф сделал своё дело, он с диким грохотом загородил выход. Сокрушительный воздушный удар отнял много сил — на миг у феи быстрого полёта подкосились ноги, а перед глазами заплясали разноцветные мошки. «Нет! Я справлюсь! Справлюсь! Потеряю сознание — погибну!» — фея стиснула зубы и принялась с новым усердием открывать замок. Тем временем пираты всё яростнее и ожесточённее барабанили в дверь.  
— Что, замочек, хочешь потягаться со мной в упорстве? — оскалилась Видия, — не на ту напал, мой зелёненький!

Раздался щелчок. Фея быстрого полёта выпорхнула из клетки. Глубоко вздохнув, она устремилась к выходу, но на полпути её окликнула оставшаяся пленница:  
— Постой, Видия! А как же я?  
— А я думала, ты хочешь остаться, — хмыкнула шустрая летунья.  
— Умоляю тебя! — взмолилась Ланна, остервенело тряся прутья клетки.  
— Эй, спокойней! Сейчас я тебя выпущу, — Видия сделала примиряющее движение руками, стараясь угомонить обезумевшую фею. Впервые повелительница ветров ощутила угрызения совести за свой колкий характер. Затравленная пленница и так была на грани срыва, а неосторожное слово запросто могло добить её.  
Со вторым замочком Видия сладила ещё быстрее — согнутые скрепки подошли почти сразу.  
— Лететь сможешь? — спросила она, открывая дверцу.  
— Не думаю, — фея сетей отрицательно покачала головой. Только сейчас Видия заметила, что крылья Ланны были все в дырках, словно изъедены молью, потрескались и пожелтели.  
— Тайфун меня побери! — Наконец-то беспечная летунья прочувствовала, _что_ бедняжке пришлось пережить. — Выше нос, Ланна. За друзей я стою горой!  
Не мешкая, Видия взяла на руки фею сетей, взмыла в воздух и устремилась к выходу.

Между тем пираты почти проломили дверь. Увесистый топор ухнул ещё раз, и дубовые доски разбились в щепки. Разъярённые матросы вломились в мастерскую и сразу ринулись к клеткам. Разбойники изрыгали проклятия и переворачивали всё верх дном, пытаясь отыскать беглянок. Пиратам было невдомёк, что феи сперва спрятались под потолком, а после тихо выпорхнули в коридор.  
— Статья будет, что надо! — ухмыльнулась Видия, направляясь к трапу в конце коридора, — только держись крепче!  
Юная спутница кивнула в ответ. Но едва феи подлетели к лестнице, как по всему кораблю раздался громогласный голос капитана Крюка:

— Видия! Я знаю, вы меня слышите! Отдаю должное вашей находчивости и упорству. Вот что я вам предложу: вы отдадите мне фею сетей, взамен я отпущу вас на все четыре стороны.  
— Держи карман шире! — крикнула Видия, словно капитан мог её услышать. Друзья миновали лестницу, они были уже в главном трюме. Как назло все иллюминаторы были закрыты. Но если удастся выбраться на верхнюю палубу, путь к свободе будет открыт.  
— И чтобы убедить вас в том, что это лучший выход, — продолжил Крюк, — я просчитаю за вас несколько ходов вперёд.  
Эти слова укололи Видию. Капитан умело задел самолюбие стремительной летуньи. — Если вы похитите фею сетей, как думаете, чем тогда займётся моя банда головорезов? Верно! Мы будем как в былые времена грабить людей и топить корабли. Мы станем бесчинствовать пуще прежнего! Думаете, мы всё ещё воюем кинжалами и мушкетами? Ошибаетесь! Мы владеем самым современным оружием, и уж поверьте, без раздумий пустим его в ход!  
— Не волнуйся, Ланка, он пытается провести нас, — сказала Видия, почувствовав, что бедняжка крепче прижалась к ней, — мне феи-разведчики рассказывали, что против современных военных кораблей Крюк бессилен.  
— Наверное, вы подумали о военных кораблях? — Капитан будто прочитал её мысли, — на свете много пассажирских теплоходов и грузовых судов с товарами! Гибель невинных и безоружных людей будет на вашей совести, Видия. Но к чему эти лишние жертвы? Их же можно легко избежать! Для этого нужно всего-то вернуть нам очаровательную фею, которая сделала меня и мою команду куда добрее! Что вам понравится больше: пиратство в исконном смысле или те шалости в информационной сети?  
— Прячься! — вскрикнула Ланна. Феи вновь взлетели к потолку, ближе к стене, скрытой в глубокой тени. И вовремя. Прямо под ними промчалась кучка озлоблённых пиратов. Друзья подметили, что в руках у матросов были зловещие короткоствольные орудия чёрного цвета. А некоторые разбойники сжимали длинные парализующие дубинки — на их острых наконечниках грозно сверкали молнии.  
— Видия, он не шутит! — прошептала фея сетей, — страшно представить, что натворят эти негодяи!  
Громоподобный голос капитана вновь оглушил корабль:  
— Хотя, о чём это я говорю… Вы же фея, а не человек. Какое вам дело до чужих страданий! Ну, правильно, вы неспособны поставить себя на место других. Весь остров твердит о вашей чёрствости и высокомерии.  
Фея быстрого полёта стиснула зубы. Капитан Крюк резал её без ножа.  
— Но готовы ли вы взять на себя ответственность за гибель всех, кого мы замучаем по вашей милости? — Главарь усмехнулся. Усилители превратили тихий смешок в устрашающий дьявольский хохот.  
— Видия, я не могу! Оставь меня здесь! — Ланна разрыдалась — злодей довёл её. — Оставь меня! Я не прощу себе, если из-за меня погибнут невинные души.

Видия зависла в воздухе. Перед ней была дверь, ведущая на верхнюю палубу, а значит, на свободу. А, может, в неизвестность? Быстрая фея вспомнила сегодняшнее утро, как она сама предложила Динь сыграть в шахматы на спор, а кто проиграет, полетит на пиратский корабль и возьмёт интервью у капитана Крюка для «Вечерней Долины». Ледяной ужас пронзил Видию. Только сейчас она поняла, что на её месте могла оказаться её лучшая подруга! Уцелела бы молодая мастерица окажись она в той клетке?  
Что же делать? Спасти одну фею и, возможно, обречь на гибель много людей? Или предать Ланну, бросив её на растерзание морским разбойникам — в надежде, что они будут по-прежнему стоять на якоре? Если бы можно было совсем остановить пиратов! Даже не так, _перевоспитать_ их, чтобы они приносили пользу. Но, к сожалению, в нынешнем положении выбор был невелик. Одно решение хуже другого. Как поступить?

Капитан примолк. Джеймс Крюк беззаботно сидел в капитанской каюте и спокойно допивал новую чашку кофе. Он был уверен в своих силах. Вдруг, откуда не возьмись, его ударил порыв ветра. Капитан от неожиданности чуть со стула не свалился. Пират на лету поймал любимую шляпу, а когда вновь надел её, не поверил своим глазам — фея быстрого полёта расхаживала по столу.  
— Я знал, что вы примете правильное решение! — ухмылка капитана из злобной превратилась в людоедскую.  
Видия оскалилась в ответ, а затем проворно схватила фотографии, всё ещё лежавшие на столе, и стрелой вылетела в иллюминатор. Главарь так и замер на месте, оторопело глядя ей в след.

Пиратский корабль остался далеко позади. Заросли стали редеть — Долина фей была неподалёку. Приземлившись рядом со старой осиной, повелительница ветров бережно поставила фею сетей на землю.  
— Ну вот, узелок. Прибыли. Долина фей за тем холмом.  
Спасённая пленница даже не взглянула на холм. Она развернулась и побрела в другую сторону.  
— Ты куда? — изумилась Видия.  
— Обратно, — с прежним унынием произнесла фея сетей, — я же сказала, что не прощу себе…  
— Ты поверила Крюку? — быстрая летунья преградила ей путь, — этой вероломной трюмной крысе?! Послушай меня. Пираты презирают закон, и совести у них ни капли. Одна ты с ними ничего не сделаешь. Зато все вместе мы им зададим жару! Пусть только попробуют кого-нибудь похитить! Похоже, пираты сильны лишь на словах, раз я в одиночку смогла тебя вызволить.  
— Но как же… — Ланна хотела вставить слово, но Видия с жаром продолжила:  
— Слушай! Ты ведь знаешь об их замыслах куда больше, чем я. Разве нет?  
— Через меня проходил океан данных. Я знаю даже то, что Крюк скрывает от своей шайки.  
— Так чего же мы ждём! — Видия хлопнула в ладоши, представляя перекошенное лицо капитана Крюка, когда его тёмные помыслы и позорные тайны станут всем известны, — летим скорей в редакцию. Завтра все обомлеют, когда увидят мою, ну, то есть, нашу статью на первой полосе! Это ж сенсация будет! Нам-то опасаться нечего — в Долине нет ни суровой цензуры, ни ограничения права копирования. У нас только нельзя выдавать чужие работы за свои. Вот это как раз по-пиратски. А знаешь, там, на корабле, когда Крюк нам морочил голову, я поняла кое-что очень важное.  
— И что же? — на лице Ланны впервые промелькнула искорка надежды. Видия поймала себя на мысли, что дарить радость ближним куда приятней, чем огрызаться и подтрунивать, но мы же знаем Видию — вряд ли она скажет об этом вслух.  
— В жизни бывает всякое. Порой приходится выбирать из нескольких зол. Неважно, побеждаешь или находишься в шаге от поражения, и даже если ты знаешь, что пожалеешь, приняв любое решение, всё равно всегда из всех возможных ходов выбирай только самый лучший.

_Scorpy_  
_31 августа 2012_  
_firescorpy(АТ)ya . ru _


End file.
